Deadly Poison
by Just-Acting-Naturally
Summary: A modern Poison Study. After murdering her benefactors son, an American Yelena is sent to the daunting country that they came from. Scared and alone, Yelena tries to survive in a land where 'magic' isn't the least of her worries.
1. Chapter I

**Deadly Poison**

**Chapter One **

* * *

**"Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage." Ray Bradbury**

* * *

I scanned the dark, dreary cell as a shiver ran through my body. The huge, rust infected iron doors loomed above me, numbing any hopes of ever leaving this despairing hell hole. My damp, foam mattress emitted a sour stench; the result of my over active imagination and restless nights. Cold, dark walls threatened to crush me between them in this small space and any evidence that 'life' still existed were the faint, cruel laughs of the men 'outside' echoing of the stone cold walls.

A small slot in the wall let in occasional drops of rain or rays of sunshine. My only ecstasy, a hope that even a minute beam of that, ever so rare, sunshine found my hiding place. I could hope.

My heart pounded as darkness conquered the light, in my prison cell, enveloping me in its essence. Gingerly I lay down on my mattress and heard a guard turn on a light. Though little light was shed I found it hard to sleep. Even though my mind and muscles burned with fatigue I fought hard to keep my eyes open. I didn't want to revisit any of my recurring nightmares.

But my attempts to stay awake were futile. Soon enough I was dreaming...

Hot white flames stabbed my face. They danced and twisted, mercilessly mocking me. I wriggled uselessly but all I accomplished was making the post that I had been tied to even more uncomfortable.

"Put the flames out", a crazed voice shrieked.

He was mad.

The flames licked the walls of the room, greedily devouring all in their path and he wanted me to blow them out? Even though all the moisture from my mouth was gone, I blew through cracked lips. It seemed as though the fire just laughed as it jumped out at me and I flinched, barely avoiding the fire from blistering my skin. The man swore and yelled at me to put them out with my mind. I attempted to make the inferno disappear.

I was willing to do anything to make the man stop, no matter how irrational.

Then I heard laughter. It was a different voice. A younger voice. A more eager voice.

"Set her hair on fire, that'll encourage her. I'll do it". My body trembled and a terrified whimper escaped my lips. My body jerked as I tried to loosen the bonds that held me. I felt myself go numb as a loud buzzing sound seemed to erupt from my sore throat and quench the fire.

The loud metallic rattle of the lock startled me from my nightmare. A wedge of pale, yellow light sliced the darkness, then travelled along the stone wall as the heavy cell door opened. Caught in the lights glow, my eyes were seared by the brightness. I squeezed them shut as I cowered in the corner.

Two prison wardens approached me and attached a chain to the metal collar on my neck and hauled me to my feet. I stumbled forward, pain blazing around my neck. I was struggling to stand on my trembling legs whilst the guards efficiently chained my hands behind my back and manacled my feet. I averted my eyes form the flickering light as I was led through the Death Row corridor, my bare feet shuffling through unidentifiable muck. The guards ignored the calls and moans of the other prisoners but my heart lurched with every word called from the darkness.

"Ho, ho ho... Someone's gonna swing!"

"One less rat to feed!"

"Snap, crack and your last meal slides down your legs!"

"Take me, take me too. I wanna die too!"

As my guards escorted me through the corridor I thought about my life in America as it was. As an orphan I hadn't had the same privileges as other children. I had been in put in an orphanage at the age of five and been clothed, fed and taught something that the children thought to be a privilege. What they we hadn't known what that we were being raised to be guinea pigs in our benefactor's research. I shuddered as I recalled my naivety, causing the chains I wore to rattle.

My thoughts were dragged back to the present when the guards stopped at a large oak door. A sign told me it was that it was part of the Foreign Office division. The guards knocked and a voice from inside called for them to enter. I couldn't place the accent but it sounded close to British.

The guards opened the door to reveal a young man sat at a desk. The room was small with an open window allowing a delightful fresh breeze to fan out into the room. The man at the desk was flipping through some papers when the guards announced my presence. He looked up and startling blue eyes met mine.

"A woman! The next prisoner to be executed is a woman!"

* * *

**Hi. I'm not-so-new, but this is my first actual FanFiction (I've actually been lingering on the site for months xD) Anyhuus, this is where I say that I don't own these characters. They belong to Maria.. **

**T.T ~Jealous~ **

**Oh. And review.**

**Sabah_ Oh! And hello Raisa Iqbal xD _**


	2. Chapter II

**Hi, sorry it took so long for me to update but me and my Beta have been really busy of late. I live in England so if I get anything about America wrong please don't hesitate to berate me. Also if some of you get multiple emails I'm really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I'm an Asian girl, with glasses, and an idiotic accent. It's practically impossible for anyone to comfuse with me with Maria V Snyder, but just in case you're an idiot, I'll tell you. I'm not her. These characters are hers. I own nothing. Except for Selena.**  
**Selena: Yup! I'm all hers!**  
**Me: Shut up. They know that, I just told them. Now go make me tea. Selena: *Runs off, carrying a teapot***

* * *

**We're given second chances every day of our life. We don't usually take them, but they're there for the taking. - Andrew M. Greeley**

* * *

The guards opened the door to reveal a young man sitting at a desk. The room was small with an open window near the back allowing a delightful fresh breeze to fan out into the room. The man at the desk was flipping through some papers when the prison guards announced my presence. He looked up and startling blue eyes met mine.

"A woman! The next prisoner in line for the death penalty is a woman? I should have taken the time to reread your dossier," the man said.

My knees buckled as I heard the words 'death penalty' spoken aloud, but I managed to stay upright. I looked at the man. Although his voice had been surprised, his expression remained impassive. Glossy black curls framed his face, contrasting with his pale skin. Had his expression been less chilling, I would have thought him handsome in a subtle way. Instead, his face was cold, as though he was wearing a mask made of ice.

Behind me I heard the door slam. The guards had left me alone with this icy stranger.

"Sit down." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. I approached it and tentatively perched on its edge this proved be more difficult than it appeared as my hands and feet were still manacled. In front of this stranger, I suddenly felt self-conscious. I glanced down at myself to see dirty and foul-smelling prison garments.

"You're Yelena, murderer of Reyad?" he asked. I nodded meekly. He sighed. "Yelena, since you murdered a civilian of our country, the American government has agreed to hand you over to us. You'll fly to Ixia as soon as possible."

My eyes snapped up to his and I realized I was staring. I was being sent away? I had always thought that I would die here, in the only place I had known. It was the only place I wanted to be! It was the only place I had ever been. So many questions ran through my mind, but instead I asked

" Ixia?" I had never heard of a place called like that. The man nodded.

"It's half a large island. The other half belongs to Sitia. Both countries are constantly at each other's throats. Ixia was once under the rule of a King and in an appalling state, but close to Sitia. Then, around twenty years ago, a young man rebelled. There was a small war, with little bloodshed because most of the inhabitants of the country were loyal to the Rebel. The nobles fled to Sitia and Ambrose took over. He is known as the Commander. All connections with Sitia were severed and certain people were banned from coming to Sitia. No one has legally crossed the border in years."

I gaped at this man. I had to refrain myself from laughing. Was he seriously feeding me this insane story and expecting me to believe him? I asked him and he just gave a feral grin.

"Yelena, if you don't want to believe me, don't. I am not going to waste time trying to make you. Besides, you'll be there for yourself soon enough. But Yelena today may be your lucky day."

I swallowed the sarcastic comment I wanted to throw at him and instead bowed my head. No sense already making a bad impression. No matter how crazy this man was, he might be the key to my survival.

"Respectful," the man mused. "You're starting to look like a good candidate. The Commanders previous food taster has recently died and you're next in line for the job. The Code of Behavior states that you should be offered the job. You have a choice; the noose or poison; a quick death or slow poison."

A chance to live even if all implied the crazy stories of a madman! He had to be playing games, messing with my mind. Watch as the prisoner begins to hope, and then crush her. I played along.

"A fool would refuse the job."

"Well it's a lifetime position, the training could be lethal and you'll have to learn about Ixia. What should I tell the executioner?"

He was serious he was actually serious. I was going to a foreign country, a new place. It didn't even cross my mind that I would be tasting poison. I had a chance to live.

"I am not a fool."

The man grinned and offered me his hand to shake.

"I'm Valek, I will be training you. Assassin, adviser and now your teacher," he said as he shook my hand. I nodded, hardly hearing what he said. I was still ecstatic that I got to live. Wait, did he say assassin?

"Assassin...?" I asked quietly.

He grinned. The smile was lethal. "Yes, I know it's pathetic; an assassin judging a murderer."

I shrugged. There was no answer to that.

"Your file says that you refused to answer any questions and you had no motive to kill Reyad. Can you tell me why you did it?" I stiffened at his question. He waited a few seconds before sighing.

"I guess not then."

He got out of his seat and began to move to the back of the room. I watched him warily, worried had he changed his mind.

Then I felt a hand grab my shoulder roughly; I jumped at the contact. The guards were back. I trembled, sure that they had come to take me back to my cell. The hand from my shoulder moved to my arm and pulled me up, leaving my upper arm sore and surely leaving a nasty bruise.

But instead of pulling me back out the door, the guard removed the manacles I wore. Raw bands of flesh circled my bloody wrists. I touched the skin. My fingers came away sticky with blood.

I groped for the chair I had been sitting on a couple of seconds ago. Being freed of the weight of the chains caused a weird impression to brush over me; I felt dizzy, like I was going to pass out or float away. I put my head in my hands and slowly waited for the sensation to pass.

When I looked up I noticed Valek talking to a small maid. She nodded and glanced nervously at me. Valek moved back and sat at his desk again. I wondered what was going to happen to me now.

"Yelena this is Serena, she'll take you to your room. We'll fly out first thing in the morning. Your room has everything you need and there's a bathroom joined."

I nodded and stood. Serena was already out of the door so I followed her. Behind me, I heard the guards follow. Soon enough we were outside and I sighed as the warm sunshine hit my face. Grass crunched under my feet and I was surprised that they had let me outside. Or maybe they were just being arrogant; letting me know that they had enough power to be in chancy situations.

Soon enough we were outside a dab grey building. Serena opened the door and gestured for me to enter. It was a small room with a bed, tiny TV and a closet. There was also a door at the far end of the room that I presumed led to the bathroom.

A worn out carpet adorned the floor. I gaped. Compared to what I had been used to the last three years, this was luxury. I heard Serena cough for attention. I turned to look at her; although I was shorter than average I towered over her. Her small, thin frame looked vulnerable and she wrung her hands as though she was nervous. She smiled timidly at me, looking at me through the long fringe that covered her eyes. The rest of her mousy brown hair was tied into a messy bun.

"Miss, your dinner and supper will be brought to you. I'll get you tomorrow when it's time for your flight. Also the guards will be outside your door. I've been given direct orders to make sure that you have all you need. There's a phone in the cupboard that you'll have to plug in and it connects directly to me. It only reaches me, so if you want to talk to anybody else you'll have to ask."

I nodded to show I understood and she nodded again then left, closing and locking the door behind her.

I stood awkwardly for a minute before going to the cupboard and opening it. Inside were the phone and a set of night clothes as well as a red top and black pants. A set of underwear lay on a shelf at the top. I picked the nightclothes and underwear and went to the bathroom. A large shower stood in the corner and I scurried straight to it. Stripping down I quickly stepped inside. I fumbled with the switch, shivering in the cold.

Soon enough hot water cascaded down my back. I heaved a sigh as the dirt washed of my body. I grabbed the soap from the edge of the shower and scrubbed at all the dark marks on my body, stopping only when I realized that they were bruises. I made sure to wash myself thoroughly before getting out and changing into the clothes. I dragged my heavy body back to the bed and collapsed on it, having the best night sleep I had had in years.

-X-

"Miss Miss, please wake up. You'll be late."

I groaned and turned over, mumbling for whoever it was to leave me alone.

"Please, Mr. Valek needs you to go to the plane now. Now Miss."

I sat up and blinked groggily. It took a few seconds for me to absorb what Serena was saying. When I realized I sprang out of bed. Hurriedly I ushered her out of the room, telling her that I would shower, change and then call her.

Standing at the foot of a private jet, I felt remorse fill me. I would probably never again see America or any of my friends from the orphanage. I suffered a brief pang of loneliness when I thought about leaving behind May and Carra.

They were like my sisters.

A tap on my shoulder caused me to jump and I turned to see Valek. He held a folder and bottle of something that looked like apple juice. He motioned for me to board the plane via the stairs whilst I eyed the drink suspiciously. The words 'training' and 'poison taster' ran through my mind and I felt queasy. My eyes flickered to the stairs, then to Valek and then back to the drink. I knew that this was my only chance to live but I didn't want to be subject to something so medieval.

Valek sighed, clearly irritated.

"You know, it's no use backing out now. Besides this could be a good experience for you, there's a chance that you hailed from Ixia. That is if you pass the test and survive the training."

Hailed from Ixia? I didn't know what had given him that idea all I knew was America but I was interested that he thought that it could be a 'good experience'. I nodded to him and turned to board the plane.

I watched the ground disappear from beneath us as we flew further and further away after the plane took off. Valek had decided to already start my lessons on Ixia and I was growing bored with his monotonous talk of politics.

Instead, I watched the hills and snow topped mountains get smaller. The snow sparkled in the sunlight and I admired the beauty of the green acres dotted with petite flowers that surrounded them. Soon enough green changed to blue. I followed each wave as it climbed up and then fizzled out. When I turned to look at Valek again, he had moved onto the subject of the code of behavior.

"Although it's not necessary for you to learn it by heart, most children do. It would be easier for you, but I can always give you a copy of them. I take it you can read?"

I looked at him scornfully but nodded. "What are the basics that I should know?" I asked.

"You always have to wear a uniform, everyone has one. There are different eight different military districts, each has a color. For example, at the castle you will be wearing red. Also your hair should be appropriate; it can't cover your face."

I frowned, struggling to keep up.

"Do you have a pen and paper so that I can write this down?"

Valek's electric blue eyes widened, before he regained composure.

"You surprise me, not many orphans in Ixia would be able to read or write. Brazell taught you well."

His words made my gut twist. I knew that if it hadn't been for him I wouldn't be able to write my own name. Then I remembered what had happened after I had been educated and I shook the feeling away. I had already promised myself that I wouldnt regret my actions.

"I think that's enough for now. Let's move on." I nodded. "Your training starts now." I gulped.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed an the awesomeness that is KaAaArL, my Beta. Done think I wouldve been able to continue without you! Hugs and kisses and chocolates and other stuff to all of you!**  
**And review again, guys and gals!**

_**Ohh! And he-llo! Raiiiiisa Iqbaaaaal!**_

**Sabah.**


	3. Chapter III

**Sorry it took so long and this hasn't been Beta'd. Also it's the last year of secondary school so... I get way to much work! Hope it's OK, let me know what you think. **

**I think it might be a pile of poop, but, yah know.. I mae you wait too long already xD  
READ ON, MINIONS!**

* * *

**Everytime you get angry, you poison your own system. - Alfred A. Montrapret**

* * *

"I think that's enough for now. Let's move on." I nodded. "Your training starts now."

My shock must have shown on my face because Valek glanced up at me, amused.

"You didn't think that I would waste the time we had in the plane, did you. I'm not stupid. The sooner you are trained, the better for me and the Commander."

I tilted my head to look at him. What he said made sense because the sooner he could finish training me the sooner he would be able to get back to his own work. But I still asked him why. It couldn't hurt to know my potential enemy's point of view. He told me exactly what I had thought. His tone was resigned and clipped; I knew he refrained from adding 'moron' to the end of the sentence. He also added that he currently tasted the Commander's food and so was eager to find a replacement.

When I looked again at his desk, two drinks sat in front of me. I eyed them dubiously.

'Yelena, tell me the difference between these two'.

Hesitantly I raised the first glass to my lips and drank from it. The liquid burned my throat and caused havoc in my stomach. I grimaced and tried a smaller sip.

"Peaches sweetened with honey."

Valek nodded in approval. I did the same with the other and tasted no difference. I sat the drink back on the desk, and regarded them. I glanced back at Valek to see him observing me. I didn't find any differences, but I picked up the first cup again, keeping the drink in my mouth a little longer, swirling the liquid around my tongue. I detected orange. The same taste was in the second drink. I sighed and sat back. I racked my brain to think of something, I wasn't going to lose to Valek. It was then that I remembered watching Reyad sometimes gargle his drink. When my 'training' had just started I had once asked him why he did it. He had told me that when he gargled it, he could always taste more of what had gone into the drink. The more subtle flavours. Feeling stupid I lifted the cup to my lips and gargled and almost spat the drink out. A horribly bitter, rancid taste came into my mouth. Valek produced a cup of water and placed in front of me, when I met his eyes they held an inquisitive look. I smiled my appreciation to him for the water. After ridding my mouth of the putrid taste I tried the second cup. To my surprise this drink only had an enhanced version of orange.

I told Valek so and he smiled. He had a firm face as though he was made of stone but it softened when he smiled. The skin around his eyes crinkled and I subconsciously relaxed.

"You're right, surprisingly. Tell me, Yelena, how did you know to gargle the drink?" he asked as he took a pen and started to write in my folder. I told me and he paused in his work. He looked up and tilted his head. He remained silent for a few seconds and then carried on working. "You can apply previously viewed skills efficiently, even when you can only see discrete similarities. That's good Yelena."

I nodded and we sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. When Valek had finished writing he closed his folder and looked up at me.

"Yelena, you have just had a lethal dose of Butterfly's Dust. The second drink didn't contain it. The only way to detect it is to gargle; a lethal dose will kill you in two days."

He noticed that I had risen from my seat but continued anyway. The panic was suffocating me and I let out a horrified whimper.

"I warned you that the training would be lethal but I wouldn't give you a dose that your malnutritioned body would have to fight; there is an antidote to Butterfly's dust"

He held up a small white vial. I collapsed back into my chair sighing. His face hardened even more, if that was possible, and I realized he hadn't offered it to me.

He leaned back in his chair, lazily dangling the vial in the air between us. He was teasing me again, showing me what I couldn't have. My opinion of him had been changing slightly but now... now my opinion of him was indescribable. I saw him as any monarch would have seen him.

"This is how we keep the food taster from escaping. I can't have my men guarding you all the time and locked doors are not efficient enough. You have to come to me every morning for this. No sick days, no family. You miss one day and you're dead the next morning. Commit a crime or act of treason then you are sent to our dungeons to wait until the poison painfully takes you. And believe me, death row is nothing compared to the castle dungeons. I would avoid that fate if I wear you. The poison causes severe cramps and uncontrollable vomiting."

My body had begun to shake uncontrollably and I pushed all the terror I felt to the edges of my mind. It was instantly replaced with an unadulterated hatred. How could there be such an inhumane country in this world. How could there be such an inhumane man in this world. Moral laws of America ran through my mind and I wished I had chosen the alternative option.

Death would be better than this.

As though he read my mind, Valek sighed. "Yelena, there's no point in you making up your mind about a place that you've never been to yet", he said dryly, without even looking up from his paper. I hated him. I hated him with a fiery passion. But I still sat down. He had mentioned that he was an assassin, after all. I wasn't as stupid as he thought I was, but I supposed that was a good thing. It meant he underestimated me.

I sat back, ignoring him for most of the remainder of the flight. When he finally started packing up I watched him. He moved fluidly, like a gymnast. No; like a killer.

Valek's head snapped up his head up and livid eyes met mine. With dread I realized I had said the last part out loud. I meekly lowered my head in an attempt to look sorry. Looking into his eyes had filled me with a dread that I had never before experienced. I would have to watch myself around him in the future.

We stayed like that for a few seconds in the tense atmosphere and I knew he was going to kill me. Then a voice spoke telling us that we were preparing to land. Valek began to collect his papers. The table between us was attached to the wall and he closed it so it was against the wall. Our seats now faced each other and there was no barrier, I felt uncomfortable. But Valek just stood and left the room, towards where the captain sat cockpit.I breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in my chair, closing my eyes and trying to dispel the feeling that still consumed me. I made a mental note not to ever cross Valek again so bluntly.

* * *

**Well. That's all. Sorry. Review and the next shall magically become longer! *GASP***  
**Review.  
**_**Raisa! Nice to see you here, deary!**_  
**Sabah.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hi guys, sorry it's been sooo long, we've been really busy. But the chapter is here now! And just before New Years too. My New Years resolution is definately to update SOONER. And I was disappointed by the lack of reviews last chapter. Oh well, hope you review this one. **

**Also sorry it's so short. **

**I'll stop blabbering now. Enjoy. **

**P.S. If I owned Poison Study, I would not be sitting in my PJ's, eating a chocolate bar from Tesco's. I am. So I don't. :'(**

* * *

I sat in a small, bare room sighing as I tried to make sense of the last few hours.

I had just gotten off the plane and I was right away led to a building by a small, plump and grouchy woman, who seemed to hate me with no real reason. Just great. First Reyad, then Valek and now her. If everyone was like this I would _not _be changing my opinion of Ixia any time soon.

She first stopped off at the baths and ordered me to bathe. I looked around. The room resembled my old school shower rooms, but I soon found out that they were much older and I was surprised that the water cascading down my back was heated. Brazell had only given us such a luxury in winter. Even if we lived in America and this place was very obviously in the middle of nowhere.

When I stepped out Margg – the grumpy old lady – was back, carrying a pile of clothes. As I watched her stumble around in heels that were way too high for her, I got a closer look at her appearance. She was made up heavily, and the clothes she wore seemed to emphasize her weight - presumably not the effect she had hoped for. She would have been prettier if she hadn't made that much of an effort. She dumped the clothes in front of me, giving me a silent order to dress.

I obliged right away, I didn't want to spend more time then was necessary with her. I pulled on a red shirt that was way too long for me and stepped into a pair of black trousers that were so outsized on me, that one leg could have been a skirt. I struggled with the belt, my fingers fumbling with the clasp. When I was done, I stood awkwardly, my arms hanging gauchely at my side.

Margg snorted in amusement. It was the first sign of emotion she had given since I had met her.

'I guess we have to go see the seamstress', she grumbled. She stalked out of the room and I followed, trying not to let the extra material around my legs get in my way.

I tripped and stumbled my way down the busy corridor until finally I got annoyed and stopped to pull the material back and away from my feet. I bent down and tied knots at both my ankles, to ensure that I didn't trip over and pulled the rest back.

When I stood up though, Margg was gone. Great.

I frowned and my eyes scanned the mob of busy people, searching for her. A few people cast me sympathetic glances but no one stopped to help. A tall, bald man shoved past me roughly, pushing me aside. I stumbled back and banged into someone. I turned and began to apologize, but when I saw who it was my words stopped short in my mouth.

Valek's blue eyes scanned my costume and I swear I saw them twinkle with amusement for a second. Then he stepped back.

'What are y–'

I cut him off. 'I lost Margg; she was taking me to the seamstress.' He nodded and sighed, as though I was a constant hindrance. My anger instantly flared but then he pointed down a smaller corridor that I hadn't noticed before.

'Go down here until you see another small corridor on the left. Follow it, it should open up – become wider. The third door on the right will take you to Dilana. It's a lesser known route, so you probably won't find Margg.' His voice was deceptively quiet, and his other hand had found its way to my elbow. 'When you get there, tell her I sent you for new clothes. But with the ridiculous way you look, your reason for being there will be quite obvious.'

I nodded and he pulled away, walking the opposite direction of where he had directed me.

I followed the path he had given me and soon the number of individuals decreased until only a few people remained. The boots Margg had given me clunked rhythmically against the stone floor and my mind wandered back to Valek. What had made him change so drastically since I had last seen him? Was he just trying to make me less wary, more relaxed, so that he would have an excuse to send me back to Death Row as soon as I made one little mistake? I didn't have time to dwell on the matter, because I soon found myself outside the seamstress's quarters.

I stepped inside and asked for Dilana. I was directed to a young woman. I cautiously approached her, but hesitated at the last minute. She sat with her back to me and all I could see was honey coloured curls. A small radio sat next to her and she hummed along as she stitched up a hole in a pair of pants, her delicate fingers working quickly. I didn't want to make another enemy of myself, so I turned, deciding to come back when she wasn't busy.

Unfortunately Margg was storming through the door at that moment. She caught sight of me and glowered.

'Where did you go,' she seethed. 'God, I would have gotten in so much trouble if Valek found out I lost his food taster. I can't believe I have to carry around such a moron.' I found her anger more annoying than scary. It was she who had left me. And the shade her face was becoming was particularly funny; a red-ish purple with a hint of blue.

Unfortunately at that moment Dilana turned to face us, frowning.

Then she laughed. 'You must be new. I see Margg got to you before I could. Come here so I can get some measurements. I'll get you your new uniform.' Her eyes sparkled as she led me towards a small changing room. I felt myself relax, glad that I had met someone decent. I could see myself becoming friends with this woman.

The radio blared and I finally recognized the tune. I laughed, relieved that I finally recognized something, so far from home.

Dilana smiled and told me to hold my arms out. I did so. 'My taste in music may be old, but you can't say it isn't good.' I nodded, recalling how May and Carra had always been able to sing every lyric perfectly. Slowly, the words came out of my mouth, without a conscious thought,

'_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mailbox, got to hold myself down  
Cause I just wait till you write me your coming around _

_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!'_

'This was a favourite at the orphanage,' I told her. Dilana glanced up, confused.

'I'm sorry, dear. We don't have an orphanage in Ixia.' I realized my mistake.

Her eyes widened in sudden realization. 'You're from Brazell's American orphanage. But, my dear, what are you doing here!' Her hands had forgotten about the tape measure and flew to my arm. Her eyes held the avid look of a gossip at full steam.

'Dilana, I'm the new food taster.' I stated uncomfortably. I confirmed the obvious in hope that she wouldn't pry further.

She blinked. 'Of course, you don't want to mention it. I'm sorry for snooping. Oscove never talked about his past either. He was the last food taster.' Her eyes dimmed slightly and she looked almost tearful, for a second. She carried on measuring. My previous hopes to be friends were dashed as I realized how painful it would be to make friends with the food taster. One bite and… a funeral.

Dilana bustled on with work and soon enough she had a pile of clothes. She took me to a small changing room and asked me to try them on. I went into the room, sliding the curtain into place on the rack behind me. Dilana continued to chat happily and I was grateful that I didn't have to talk. When I stepped out again, she grinned in delight.

'Perfect', she said. She put her hands on my shoulders and turned me around so that I was staring directly into a wall length mirror.

I wore a rust red coloured twist jersey top with a crop black blazer reaching just to the top of my waist. There were no buttons but a fake red jewel was stitched into the collar. Black bootleg trousers were held up by a wide red belt and black shoes with a small heel completed the look.

I twisted and turned; amazed that Dilana had made them so quickly. I turned to thank her.

But I stopped short in my appraisal of her skills.

Dilana was beaming sweetly at me, her hands held behind her back. I eyed her suspiciously; she looked too innocent and if wasn't showing what was in her hands. I could only presume that it wasn't good.

I backed away, but my knees hit the front of a chair and I fell into the seat. Dilana took my momentary confusion as an advantage and sprung. I found out she had been hiding scissors and I tried to escape in vain. Dilana held me down by my shoulders as she cut and chopped at my black locks.

Soon enough I figured that resistance was futile and I sat back, trying not to look at the black glossy hair that fell to the ground. I had waited so long for it to grow and now she was cutting it all up. I scowled to myself.

When she was finished, she stepped back and I saw myself in the mirror again. My hair framed my dark-skinned face, reaching just past my shoulders and my big, forest green eyes stood out now that my fringe wasn't covering them.

I guess I was ready for my first day. Not such a good thing, if you ask me.

I had already folded and put my clothes away. All that was left now, was to wait.

* * *

**Please Review. Merry Christmas And To All A Happy New Year.**

**Sabah..x**


	5. Chapter V

**Hi, sorry that I've been away. Someone's recently passed away. But thanks to the brilliance of my beta Karl, I got this up. Hope you enjoy it. **

**-For Alex, who I wish I could have known better-**

* * *

An insistent pounding on my bedroom door woke me up the next morning. I sat up and blinked groggily, my inky black hair tumbling out of the bun on my head, messily. It took a few moments for me to recognize my surroundings. When my memories grew clearer, I groaned. The hammering became more persistent as the person outside realized I was awake. I redid the bun quickly before slipping out and bed and calling to the prowler at my door that I was coming. The aggravating hammering ceased and I padded to the small wardrobe in the corner of my room. I changed in haste.

When I swung the door open and I came face to face with an irritated Margg. I held the door open a little wider and pasted a sickly sweet smile on my face. 'Oh, hi, Maggie was it? Come in, and sit for a while. You look _terribly _exhausted!' I knew I was being childish, but I couldn't resist.

Margg's face twisted into an ugly sneer before she opened her mouth to reveal words that were spoken in a tone even more vile than her face, 'What took you so long? Do you have any idea how much time I just wasted on you?' The question was apparently rhetorical, because she then twisted on her heel and stalked away, expecting me to follow. I did, not wanting to relive yesterday's ignominy.

Countless corridors and numerous turns later she stopped outside an obnoxiously large oak door. She indicated for me to knock, before striding away.

I made the belated realization that I was outside Valek's office. I took in a deep breath to mentally prepare myself for what was to come, before rapping quickly on the door. It was gesture that was to make me seem more sure of myself, confident. Like I expected an immediate answer.

A few frantic heartbeats later, Valek opened the door. He gestured for me to step inside and I did so. He closed the door behind me.

I stood in a wide room. It was brighter than the rest of the rest of the castle and it some time for my eyes to adjust. When they did Valek was seated behind a large desk that was strewn with papers. Stacks of books littered the room and two chairs sat in front of Valek's desk. I sat and I realized just how strategically well placed it was. I assumed anyone in Valek's office couldn't be there for commendations from the position he held in the castle. The only place they could sit was where I was. I could only see Valek and should anyone come in, I would have to crane my neck to see them, which would inevitably make me nervous. I silently praised him. This wasn't going well with the confident exterior I was attempting to keep.

The window behind him was open and a gentle warm breeze blew in. A small dusty television sat just in front of the window. Post-It's decorated it, covered in an elegant script. I could make out some of them but Valek soon covered them from my view by moving his chair to block them from my view. He must give me more attention than I thought. But, then again, I _was _a supposed criminal, so it was expected he would keep an eye on me.

Valek began the lesson instantly. He went through each poison one by one, getting me to notice their smells and distinctive tastes on my own. Soon enough, it was time for dinner and Valek handed me a plate of food. I eyed it warily, remembering the last time he had given me something to eat. I picked up a fork and cut of some of the food, raising it to my nose and inhaling the scent. Sensing nothing peculiar I lowered the fork to my lips and took a small bite, chewing slowly.

As far as I could work out, the food was untainted, so I began to eat. A brief glance at Valek showed him watching me with both surprise and approval. The corners of his lips had tugged up into an irritating smirk. I ignored him and continued to eat.

The dust I had earlier noticed on the television was all around the room. I frowned at the unsanitary work place and lifted the plate from Valek's desk onto my knees.

'Something wrong with my desk?' Valek asked. I chewed my food and swallowed, letting Valek wait.

'Oh, nothing," I said. This was an excellent opportunity for the confident act. 'It's a little dusty, that's all.' I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

Valek didn't say anything, but his eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare.

My eyes narrowed in his direction as well, returning it. He ignored me, choosing instead to carry on with his work. I finished my food and we continued with the lesson. By the end of the day my head was throbbing and I went back to my room, collapsing into bed.

-xXx-

I awoke to semi-dimness in my room. Looking out of the window, I realised it was just before sunrise. My stomach rumbled and I stumbled over to my wardrobe, stubbing my toe on the bed as I went. I winced but still managed to change in record time. I was out of the door and down the corridor, looking for the kitchens to get something to eat. Until I realised I didn't know where they were.

I didn't want to go back to my drab room, so I decided to see if I could scout the kitchens out instead. Walking down the dark corridor I felt paranoia grip me. I took several deep breaths to try and calm myself, but soon enough I felt light headed. The paranoia vanished, to be replaced with a strange giddiness.

I was suddenly grinning for no obvious reasons. And apparently I found that funny because I then gave a short bark of laughter. This turned into a longer giggle. And then full blown laughter. Soon enough tears streamed down my face and I had collapsed on the floor. I gasped for air.

I can't remember when he walked in. But he did, guiding me into a side corridor and sitting beside me on the floor until I calmed down.

'Thanks', I murmured. I suddenly felt drained. The man before me smiled. I probably looked like some kind of retard.

'S'okay. I'm Rand, the cook'. He held out his hand and I took it. 'Wow, this is a first. My luck seems to be turning! I was just looking for your kitchen. If you hadn't bumped into me whilst I was having that laughing fit I might have starved to death!' I grinned.

He laughed. 'So what happened to you anyway?'

I sighed. 'I want to answer that question. I wish I could, really.'

He stood and offered me a hand, pulling me up too. 'You're lucky no one else found you. There have been many rumours circulating about you.'

'Like what?' I expected rumours, after my encounter with Dilana, but I wanted to see how _creative _these people could truly be...

-xXx-

Soon enough we were are the kitchens and I was popping a slice of bread into the toaster. Rand handed me some margarine and a knife. 'Well there aren't many that like that you come from the U.S.A,' he said, 'and they're not sure what you're doing in Ixia. Or why Valek brought you.'

I nodded.

'They think you're a magician. And that Valek has brought you here so that it's easier to kill you...'

* * *

**OKAY so here's how this is going to work. The more reviews I have, the sooner I will update...**


	6. Chapter VI

**Hi guys, so sorry about the wait, but I won't bore you with excuses. To those of you who have pestered me daily about uploading (you know who you are), I don't know whether to kill you for keeping me awake with worry, or whether I should hug you for motivation.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Poison Study, I would not be sitting with my cousins who INSIST on fighting 24/7 and dragging everyone else into the middle of ****the fight. I am. So I don't.**

* * *

Magician? Was he serious? I laughed, to see if he was joking. His face remained deadly serious.

'Oh come on Rand! You have got to be kidding me! Magic? I mean, I _know _that this place is isolated from the 'real world' but do these Ixians honestly believe in magic?' I couldn't keep the laughter from bubbling up along with my words.

His face hardened and his voice was frosty. 'Actually, from what I just saw, I think I might agree'.

I made a face. 'So you think I had a magical mood swing from paranoia to a serious laughing fit.' He remained silent. I sighed, unwilling to lose a new friend.

Even if he was delusional. 'Do you have any proof of magic?' I changed the topic from me.

'Yeah, Ixia was once ruled by a magician. The old King. The Commander's assassin killed him. He _still_ kills them when they enter Ixia. Our neighbour Sitia is chalk full of them. I don't know why you're being so sceptic. I've heard that America has magicians even more developed than the master's of Sitia. Things like carriages that pull themselves! Valek believes they're unmagical and wants them here but the Commander doesn't agree! He already proved that radio's, TV's and other things are unmagical. When it comes to _how_ we have no idea. He glowers at anyone who brings it up.'

Carriages that pulled themselves? Developed magicians? 'Do you mean _cars?_ And they're driven by normal people. Invented by scientists and mechanics. Rand, people where I come from mock those who believe in magic. I think that you have mistaken magic and science.'

He shook his head. 'Yelena, don't be stupid. Science is totally different than magic. Things like alchemy are science.'

Exasperated, I asked him for a paper and pencil. He gave me them. I drew what I knew about cars and how they worked. 'The engine works by burning Gasoline, which creates motion. The core of the engine which is the cylinder has pistons attached. These then move up and down. In order for a car to move, it has to have an engine. The car also has to be sitting on a front and back axle for the wheels. When you start the motor, pistons in the engine generate a charge and this ignites the motor. Press the gas pedal and you are on your way.'

Rand's face remained blank. 'Are you making things up?' Was he insane?

-xXx-

I had spent the rest of the morning trying to explain science to Rand, who thought _I _was the delusional one. Soon enough it had been time for me to report to Valek and I found inside his office, learning about poisons. The day was basically the same as the previous, but for one little fact. There was no dust. Asking Valek about it he told me that apparently his housekeeper agreed with me. Funny. Margg didn't seem like the 'agree-with-the-new-girl-who-I-happen-to-hate-for-no-apparent-reason-about-the-dust-in-Valek's-office' type of housekeeper.

Valek handed me a vial of soft purple liquid. 'This poison can cause the illusion of severe pain. Like every bone in your body is breaking; shattering. Unbearable stomach cramps. You'd want to kill yourself. It would be cruel not to let you.'

I froze and I remembered what Rand had said. _Valek has brought you here so that it's easier to kill you. _

'You should be able to identify the smell in any food.' He handed me the vial. I pulled out the stopper at the top and brought it to my nose. A feminine scent over took my senses. A blend of apple, mandarin, rose, plum, peach, and top notes of musk and sandalwood, with a floral undertone. Wow. My smell had really come along. There's something I never thought I'd say. I smelt it again to be sure and an unknown terror gripped me. The smell was so very, very familiar. So terribly familiar. And suddenly I was somewhere else.

_Reyad sat beside me. 'Yelena would you like to try my newest concoction?' I trembled and curled into a small ball, trying to get as far from him as possible. 'Yelena, come on, I'm asking nicely.' I whimpered. Then he was storming towards me. He took my chin between his fingers and roughly pulled it up so I had no choice but to look at him. His baby blue eyes were aflame with hatred. 'Drink it, bitch, or I WILL force you'. He put a cup to my lips and tried to force it into my mouth. A feminine scent over took my senses. A blend of apple, mandarin, rose, plum, peach, and top notes of musk and sandalwood, with a floral undertone. He pulled my hair and I cried out in pain, giving him the perfect opportunity to pour the drink down my throat. _

I yelped in horror and threw the vial away from me. Valek caught it with grace. 'What was that?' he demanded.

I struggled to keep my breathing regular. 'No... Nothing.' He didn't look like he believed me. 'I thought... I saw a... spider.' My weak excuse must have seemed plausible because he rolled his eyes and turned away.

-xXx-

I lay on my bed, trying to make sense of my thoughts. How had Valek come across the drink? Had he stolen it from Reyad or the other way round? I had a feeling that I was missing something. As though something blatantly obvious was staring me on the face and I was looking past it.

It wasn't until the sun rose again until I realized what it was. Was I sure? Yes. Was I going mad? Most likely.

* * *

**Reveiw and I swear I will love you forever, Strangers. OK, fine I lied. I'll love you until the NEXT TIME you review. The sooner you review, the sooner the next chapter will be up. **


	7. Chapter VII

**Hi everyone, as you can probably see, I have recently changed my PenName to Just-Acting-Naturally. Also many hugs and double chocolate chip cookies to those who reviewed. I made this chapter longer than my others, **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

My head ached. The sun was already rising and every nerve on my body was still on hyper alert after last night's _revelation_. The flashback in Valek's lesson – it couldn't have been a flashback – could it? – was I just imagining it?

It had felt as though I was there again. As though I had left Valek's lesson completely. Impossible. He's certainly not stupid; he would have known if something weird was going on.

My body was aching, just like it had two years ago.

I had no idea what had happened. But I was confident that I would by the end of the day.

I changed quickly and scurried to Valek's lesson, deciding to get it over with as soon as possible. My body twitched throughout the class and Valek watched me curiously. When he finished I attempted to make a quick escape but he stopped me.

"Surely the lessons aren't that bad, are they?" I froze, halfway out the door and turned.

"No." I shook my head. "Sorry, but I was distracted."

He cocked his head enquiringly. "May I ask why?"

I grinned impishly, "Why not? If you're willing to show me the way to the library."

He indicated to the left. "Down the corridor, go through the second set of oak doors opposite Dilana's room. You'll be in a room with four more sets of doors. Go into the doors that have a large sign outside saying 'Bibliothèque', which is–"

"–French for library. I know." I nodded.

'Yes, the queen was French. So what had you _distracted?" _He leant back in his seat.

"I was wondering whether or not the library had the information I needed."

"Care to elaborate...?"

"I would but I have to go and see if there are any books in the library on the subject I want to know about." I smiled amiably and hurried out of the door, hoping he wouldn't mind. Well, he shouldn't. I hadn't done anything wrong.

-xXx-

The library was a gigantic and beautiful room. A table sat in the middle of the room and smaller desks had been placed around the edges. There were soft, plushy sofas, with a coffee table too, but you had to climb up a set of spiral stairs to get to them. Book shelves filled every nook and cranny, and looked overloaded with texts. Ladders sat close to the shelves, for the higher books. There was a door on the opposite; I assumed it lead to a bathroom. I glanced inside and my suspicions were confirmed. A majestic shower was in the corner also. Who takes a shower in the library? I snorted, but soon realized I wouldn't mind taking my bath here—away from all the commotion in the main bath house. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

I stalked between towering bookshelves, casting cursor glances at the titles, determined to find the information I was out for. My eyes rakes over the books numerous times until I gave a huff of frustration and sat in one of the puffy cushioned chairs, pulling a random book from the table as I went. The title read 'Schrödinger's cat'. Opening to the first page I began reading.

"Good choice. I found that it dragged a bit but the theory is interesting.'

I dropped the book, startled, and turned to face Valek. His lips twitched in amusement as he picked up the book. "The book is about quantum theory physics. It talks about a thought experiment, a paradox." I glanced at the book in his hand as he flipped through it. He came to a stop at a page and handed the book back to me.

_For example, say that a cat is trapped within a box. We are unsure as to whether or not the cat is alive. Therefore it is both dead and alive, in our thoughts. In theory, it exists in two forms. The scientist, Albert Einstein, believed that it was possible to be in two places at once. __He later dismissed this, stating famously that 'God does not play dice with the universe'._

_However, more advanced sciences, such as noetic science, are beginning to prove wrong many thoughts that we have about the universe. _

_Noetic science has proven that, with the time, space and patience, it is able to even move small objects. _

_Scientists are currently working on psychologically extended human abilities and many people believe that _Schrödinger's cat _is of the foremost importance. _

"A basic summery of the whole book. Is that what you were looking for?"

It was exactly what I was looking for. "No, but I must agree, it is interesting."

"So what were you looking for?"

Lying was my best option right now. "The castle cook—Rand—mentioned _magic._" I poured as much contempt as possible into the one word. The assassin's face hardened. "When did you talk to the cook?" He asked. Relief filled me. Valek must think it was rubbish too. "So he really is crazy?" I asked.

"No, there's magic. But you shouldn't be talking to the cook."

He was crazy too. They all were. I felt physically sick. I was stuck here with crazies.

"What's on your chin?"

"What?" I asked, distracted.

"On your chin. It looks like a bruise. It's just begun forming, though"

I felt sick.

"Oh, it's nothing," I muttered, side-tracking quickly. "Will you be teaching me to taste the poisons soon?" I asked as breezily as I could.

I didn't hear his reply. I was glancing in the direction of the bathrooms.

"…and if I do that so soon, you may…"

…maybe I could excuse myself…

"…there's always a chance that the Commander…"

…there were very large mirrors in there. If I could just…

"...it's not as if there's a lot of…."

…Valek might be done soon, I could check then…

"…right, Yelena? Yelena? YELENA!"

"What?" I demanded. He had pulled me from my thoughts.

He glowered at me and I shrunk away. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I'm just really tired."

His expression softened, but only slightly.

"Get some rest", he said curtly, before stalking away. Not quite the people person, is he?

-xXx-

As soon as he was gone I scurried to the bathroom. I scrambled to the mirror, feeling nauseous. My mind reeled and attempted to suppress the knowledge, but sure enough, a bruise was forming on my chin, in the shape of two fingers, where, two years prior, Reyad's fingers had gripped me.

-xXx-

I wonder. Can I throw up the poison? I had to get rid of it somehow. Maybe I should go back to Valek and ask. But no, he would want to know how it came to be in my system to begin with.

A strange mood settled over me as I contemplated going through the agony of the poison again. And what had Valek said? _No days off…_

I didn't want to think about how the poison had gotten into me. But I couldn't help it. Maybe I was as crazy as Rand and Valek. Neither seemed crazy though. Maybe I was wrong and they were right.

I laughed; a cold, twisted sound. It was more of a cackle to be honest.

There was nothing to be done.

I started to go back to my room. There was nothing to be done.

-xXx-

It HURT! Oh god, it hurt. The pain was in my stomach. It burned. My head throbbed and my mouth was dry. I tried to swallow. I choked. I hadn't reached my room. I had stumbled, hit my head. Hard. Warmth had trickled down my mouth. It wet my lips. Metallic.

There were shouts, angry, they were hurting my head. Stop. Stop it. I tried to tell them. I tried to shout. I couldn't. They were touching me. And it was hurting. They were making my head burn.

It was their fault. They were doing this to me. I would make them stop. I would! It hurt. I was going to make them stop. Why was I suddenly being lifted into the air? I could fly. But no. Strong arms enveloped me. Angry blue glared at me. I kicked, screamed, tried to escape.

_There was a cruel laugh. "Yelena. Always weak. You never could do anything right. Can't even hit me." The fair haired boy laughed at me. I struggled to place him, he was so familiar. _

They were pushing me down. Forcing me onto a bed. It hurt. I scratched at a hand that attempted to pull my hands away from another man's arms.

_I scratched at my own arms, anything to make the pain stop. I wanted the pain there to stop. Insects. There were insects in my arms, running up and down, under my skin, biting at me, nibbling on me. There was laughing_

There were alarmed shouts as they pulled my hands away from my arms. They stung.

It was them –

_- He was doing this to me - _

- They were causing me this pain –

- _I wish he'd stop – _

- I didn't like it. I tried to tell them –

- _He laughed – _

- A hand hesitantly stroked my hair away from my face. It felt good -

The angry blue eyes were back. They were softer now, I think. They weren't happy with me still. I shrunk away. I couldn't place their owners name, he seemed so familiar.  
_Teacher.  
Valek._

He was holding a knife at my throat. I silently willed it to slip into my throat. He looked sad, for a second. Then he pulled away. He walked away.

No!

I attempted to shut my mind. The voices faded. _The smug crowing faded. _The pain dimmed. _Until he hit me again. _I slipped away, into the darkness.

* * *

**I had a teensy-collosal freak-out whilst writing the last few scenes, I had no idea how to, so please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks to Karl, my Beta, again, for helping me make it more sense. If you still don't understand, just ask, my ego can stand it. **

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter VIII

**So, I know that you all must be annoyed by my random ramblings before every story. Even if you all are too nice to say so... So, I won't annoy you with them. They'll be at the END instead ;)**

* * *

"...and it's most likely that she drunk it herself..."

"...suicidal? Are you sure we should keep her?..."

I tried to even out my breathing. I didn't want them to know I was awake. Instead, I focused on something else.

_How did I get here?_

I backtracked a few days. I had been sitting through a lesson with Valek, I think, when it started. He had given me a poison, the same poison that Reyad had once forced onto me, and I had felt as though I was with Reyad again. _He took my chin between his fingers and roughly pulled it up so I had no choice but to look at him. _A bruise had formed, on my chin, the same place his fingers had gripped me.

And then that calm, the one that's so hard to describe, had settled. As though I knew what was coming, I knew I couldn't stop it.

I remember thinking, '_if the same bruise has reappeared, has the poison come back into my system as well?__'_I remember freaking out then. Trying to get back to my room. Because there, no one would be able to find me.

I never got there, I suppose. Or maybe I had, but I my theory had proved wrong—they _had_ found me.

From there on, my memories blur. Sometimes I remembered strangers, other times Valek, but mostly I remembered Reyad's torture. I thought that maybe both my experiences with the poison had blurred together to create some sort of a sick recollection or reliving.

"...she awake?"

A blinding light hit my lids and I moaned in complaint. A booming laugh sounded, and I wrenched my eyes open.

Four men crowded around my bed, but I only recognized Valek. Two of the men were grinning widely, their eyes twinkling. One had a goatee and the other had curly, light blond, hair and pale blue eyes. The third looked stricter, with his short military-style hair cut. His black hair was peppered with grey.

He straightened up, and huffed in annoyance. "Now that she is awake, I am going back. Valek, be on time. I am not having cold dinner again..." He strode away. I watched him go, wondering, who he was and why he had authority over Valek. As though he had read my mind, Goatee-man spoke up.

"That's the Commander," he informed me.

"He doesn't seem too happy with you," the other stated.

"Or maybe he's not happy with Valek..." Goatee-man told me.

"...We can never tell," they finished together. Did they have a brain to share, or something? I didn't know, but my head throbbed from trying to follow them exactly.

Valek glowered at them. "Ari, Janco?" They looked at him expectantly.

"_Shut up._ Go wait outside for me."

The men nodded and left. I watched them jog to the doors, laughing and teasing each other. Turning my head back to Valek, I sat up and mentally prepared myself for the onslaught I knew was coming.

Valek's stone face was back.

"Yelena."

I waited for him to continue but he didn't, his icy eyes holding mine.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"How did the poison get into your bloodstream?"

"I have no idea, Sir."

His lips curved into a cruel smile and he laughed, harshly.

"So you're telling me that you were _poisoned_ not even a day after I taught you about that same poison. What are the chances of that happening?" I scooted as far away as possible, cowering on the edge of my bed.

"I have no idea, Sir." I repeated.

He leaned forward, eyes glittering. "This was either attempted suicide or the bloody _stupidest _attempt to get a day off, _ever._" I winced as his voice rose. "Yelena, look at me when I'm talking to you! I want to know why this happened and whether it will ever happen again because if it is going to, I'll just get rid of you myself to save the time and stress it brings on."

"I... I have no idea, Sir"

"THAT'S NOT A VALID ANSWER, YELENA," he roared. He was struggling to keep his metal mask; lines of anger were etched around his mouth and on his forehead.

I swallowed; my throat dry.

"I didn't swallow the most painful poison discovered for a day off and if I wanted to commit suicide there are many other appropriate poisons that you have and a perfect rope hanging downstairs, ready for use! I... I can't remember, okay? I can't remember how it got in my body."

Valek drew away from me, blue steel in his eyes and walked out, his stride increasing with each step he took, away from me.

_**XXXXX**_

Meanwhile, further south...

A silence fell over the small crowd of people; all whispering subsided; all eyes turned to the newcomer.

The man stalked to the front of the group.

"You all know why we're here – you all know what I want. All I ask is your cooperation or your silence. If I can't have one or both, please leave immediately."

Only a small number of people slipped out, but they sat near the back, so their departure was near unnoticeable. The rest remained, even if for the sole purpose to sate their curiosity.

The man's green eyes surveyed the crowd steadily. A few people stared back but most shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Satisfied that no one else would leave, he continued.

"Each and every person in this room has lost family. We have searched Sitia, but there's no trace of them. There's only one other place they could be... and I plan on getting there somehow."

Quiet murmurs broke out over the crowd.

"...I told you! We shouldn't have come..."

"...Really is crazy..."

"...Suicidal..."

Leif waited for the crowd to calm down.

"All I need is a horse, Irys and some decent food... If you do not wish to take part of this journey"—a purple faced man stood, interrupting him.

" 'Course we don't, ya bloody idiot. None of us ain't got no death wish."

Leif continued as though the man hadn't spoken.

"—if you don't want to come, please, at least help me out. After all, this is for all our families' sakes."

For a few seconds, nobody said anything. Then a blond woman stood at the back.

"I'm in."

It was as though she had given everyone else a cue, because the next moment shouts filled the air as people vowed to come in aid and participate in this fool's errand.

* * *

**_"So, what do you think?" She murmured uncertainly._ - That's what I would look/sound like if you could see me right now. So, please, appease me? Or just kick me when I'm down. Either. I don't mind, because just seeing a review alert makes me go all warm and happy, which is certainly a weird sight for my friends, as I'm the coldest person you'll ever (not) meet. Kay? Kay! ^^ Love ya's  
Here it comes. The EXCUSE. - "_It isn't my fault! I.. It's the last year of school, and such stress. Oh, the stress! I swear to update faster."_**

**So. The awesomeness that is Karl. Ain't she flippin' brilliant? She is, right? Well, let her know, 'coz without her, this story would suck. 3  
Seriously, you gotta HEART her.**

**Byes.**  
**Nox. (Harry Potter mourning stage...)**


	9. Chapter IX

***GASP* Yes, it's actually me. Here's the chapter, dont let me hold you up. Its longer than usual, I think, because its been a while... *holds head in shame***

* * *

Leif had been crouched under the window for over half-an-hour and, in all honesty, his muscles were beginning to cramp. He shifted restlessly, as he listened to the voices drifting out of the window –

"—Irys should go: it's always been her job. She has no students and nobody would miss the Fourth Magician."

Voices shrieked in protest to these words, starling Leif, and causing him to topple over. Cursing, he righted himself.

Leif and his 'team' had been at the Citadel for over a week, attempting to recruit Irys to their cause, but to no avail. She either ignored them or changed the subject. So, naturally, everyone had agreed that they needed to confront her.

Leif heard the voices dying away and sat up. They had become less than whispers now... Should he risk it? Leif curled his fingers into the frame of the window and waited for a shout of surprise. When none came, he pulled himself up so that his dark head of hair was visible. Still no screaming. He went further up, so he could see into the room. Empty.

Leif's lips curled into a grin and he searched crowd, looking for someone. His eyes finally came to rest on a bushy-haired man at the far side of the square. He nodded at him. The man gave Leif a bewildered look and hastily left.

"You know, Leif, you really shouldn't scare the locals like that." A musical laugh sounded from behind him. Leif turned to see a golden-haired woman watching him, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Mara? What are you doing here?"

"I just got a job. You know I've always wanted to get away from home. What about you? I haven't seen you since... Well, since the Zaltana's stopped making deliveries of their goods personally..." Mara's ramblings stopped short when she realized that Leif was no longer listening. In fact, his eyes seemed to be traveling from her to something behind her in seeming alarm.

She began to turn; curious to see what had worked Leif up so much.

His warm hand on her arm stopped her.

"How about we meet up for coffee later? We can catch up. I think there's a nice little café just outside the Citadel." Leif smiled, his lips shifting into a familiar grin. Mara found a smile tugging at her own lips and she nodded, confirming that she knew the building.

As she walked away, Leif felt a pang of regret. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed his best friend. Every time his father had travelled to Boruby, Leif had insisted on coming along. Spending a week with Mara was worth the long ride there. Of course, that was before Yelena had left...

Thought of his sister pulled Leif back to the present. The bushy-haired Pavel was back in the square, watching him curiously. He tilted his head slightly to the left and Leif turned his attention to the direction.

There seemed to be voices becoming closer and closer to where he stood. He could just make out what they were saying.

"I just need a little more time, Ma'am, I'll have the essay in..."

Irys and the young girl who had attended the meeting a week earlier rounded the corner.

"Hello Irys." Leif grinned.

Pavel had also joined them and he also grinned at her. Two young men approached also. They all surrounded Irys, backing her against the wall, but Irys was amused.

"Well, well. I didn't expect to be ambushed in the Citadel. All my defences were down."

Leif shrugged. "You've driven us to this yourself. If you hadn't pulled a runner everytime I even looked at you, maybe we wouldn't be here."

"Leif, I am a Master. Do you really think you and your friends can keep me here?"

"Of course I don't. What I do know is that that lot still don't see you as a valuable asset to their team." Leif tilted his head towards the window, from where he had heard the meeting. "If we cried abuse, they'd cry treason without a second's hesitation. Roze would see to that. I still don't think she trusts you, after you challenged her methods publically."

"What do you want Leif?" Irys asked, icily. He had hit a nerve.

"Simple, Irys. When you go to Ixia, take me with you..."

"Leif, I know you want to find your sister. But I'm not smuggling you into Ixia!"

"I heard what they said in the meeting! There's going to be a delegation!"

Pavel's head swivelled from left to right as he followed the argument, and his eyes widened comically as he heard the news. But the blonde haired girl got there before him.

"A delegation?To Ixia?With the Commander? And permission?"

Irys turned to look at her. "Yes, Kelsa. We received a call from General Brazell about it."

"So… Can we go with you?"

Leif turned to her. "Actually, Kelsa, you can't. I'm sorry, but it would just be me."

Pedro turned his head sharply to glare at Leif.

"Hey! I understand why Kel can't come, she would be in too much danger and she is still in the second year of school. But what about me?"

This launched a huge argument. Irys, as only she could, saw it as her chance and slipped away from the group.

Leif yelled. "Irys! Please! My baby sister... our families... Help us?"

And suddenly, an image of Irys' own sister appeared in her mind. What would she do if it was her?

"OK. But I'll only take three. Decide amongst yourselves who it'll be." With that,Irys stalked away—partly angry that she had agreed and partly relieved.

xXx

Leif, Kelsa and Pavel sat together. It had finally been decided that they'd be the ones going. Leif hadn't liked the looks he's received from the others, but theywere the best choices.

Pavel and Kelsa sat close to one another, happily chatting away. They were glad to be picked, even if they tried not to show it. Heads tilted towards each other, they laughed together, their eyes sparkling.

Leif had a passing thought. It felt like he was intruding on something private when he was with them.

He suddenly stood. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you folk, but I have better things to be doing."

Pavel glanced up. "Hot date?" He drawled.

"No. Mara's just better company than you." Leif looked flustered.

Pavel snickered. "I didn't mention any names, Leify-boy."

"Don't call me that."

"Avoiding the question? You got a date with Mara," Pavel added a lisp to the name and batted his eyes, as Kelsa smirked at Leif.

Leif turned on his heel and left.

"Smug bastards," he muttered, as he strode away from their peals of laughter.

xXx

I sat by the infirmary window, gazing out. The medic had insisted on keeping me here until I was fully recovered. That didn't stop Valek from coming in and teaching me,though. His steely gaze unnerved me. I wanted him to show emotion; I needed to know what he was thinking. I mean... for all I knew, he might be plotting my murder.

I could see him from my window. My 'teacher' was talking to the two men who had been here the day before – Ari and Janco, I think. I scowled at the three of them from where I sat.

"Why the death glare, America?"

I turned around seeing Rand and Dilana coming towards me. Rand looked happier than he normally did, with his arm snaked around Dilana's waist. Dilana, however, was frowning.

"Mind if we sit?" Rand asked.

"Not at all. Pull up some chairs, and gather around my sickbed. The more, the merrier." I joked.

They did exactly that, but whilst Rand was happy to ramble away, it seemed as though Dilana couldn't tear her eyes away from me.

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed. It seems Rand had told her what had happened last time I had seen him. Great—I'd be the gossip of the castle. The crazy chick from America. Suddenly, I wasn't so eager to leave the infirmary.

Suddenly, the infirmary doors burst open and loud guffaws filled the room. Dilana jumped, startled, and turned to glare at the newcomers.

"Do you mind? We have sick people in here."

Ari's laugh died away, but Janco stared at her blankly.

"Only Yelena's here, and that's because she being held hostage by the medic." He stated.

Dilana glowered at him, but turned back to me. She grabbed my hand in both of hers. "Listen, dear if anyone ever gives you any trouble, come to me, ok? I've learnt how to live around here." She dropped my hand and stormed past Janco and Ari, a bemused Rand following her.

Janco snickered, but Ari stared at him accusingly. "Will you please stop making her angry at us?"

Janco ignored him and spoke to me. "How's stuff?" He asked.

"Stuff? Please, can you be more specific."

Janco's eyes widened dramatically and he leapt back. "Ooh! The American girl talked back to me, Ari!"

"Janco, shut up. You're gonna scare her."

Anger flared through me. "What? 'Coz I'm not from here? Do I look like an easily scared bunny to you? Maybe you should look again. Oh! Or better yet. Maybe you shouldn't be prejudiced in the first place!"

I immediately regretted my rash words. I didn't need any enemies.

But Janco was suddenly smiling. "She's got spirit."

I snorted. "Sounds like a song from an 80's musical."

Ari laughed, but Janco kept a straight face. "Want me to write you the song? I'd sing it too. You'd have to play triangle though. We'd take the world by storm!"

"Janco, I'm pretty sure that if that ever happened, we'd go down in history. For being the first ever duo that caused the whole world to conspire together, just to get us to shut up."

Ari snickered, but Janco shook his head dramatically.

"You're probably right. The world just isn't ready for us yet."

The conversation reminded me of the many stupid conversations I had had with my friends in the orphanage and I felt a pang of sadness.

May crept along the floor on all fours, as me and Cara sat on our beds and watched. We exchanged an amused glance.

"May? What you doing?" Cara asked.

"Shh." She hissed. "I'm hunting."

"Hunting?" I tried to conceal my laughter, unsuccessfully. My giggles broke through the otherwise unnatural silence of the dorm.

"Yes. Joan told me that she'd seen a spider in here."

Cara screamed. "WHAT THE HELL? AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME? WHAT SORT OF FRIEND ARE YOU!"

She tore of the bed, running towards my bed and dived under the covers, pushing me out.

May sat up, her eyes wide with amusement as she watched us struggle for space on the bed. She snickered. Cara and I paused. We looked at one another.

And suddenly, we were all laughing. My body trembled with mirth, as I held onto Cara for support. A solitary tear ran down May's dimpled cheek as she fell forward, holding her stomach.

I distantly remember someone walking past us, muttering "Children, these days."

We had laughed even harder.

Ari's voice brought me back to the present.

"Anyways, Yelena. Valek sent us here; he wants us to protect you. He seems to think a lot of people will want to get at you"

"What?"

"Well, you know. You're American. You killed Rey –"

"No," I interrupted Ari. "I meant he thinks I need to be protected?"

"Yup." Janco said, popping the P.

"Well, tell him that I don't need it. I'm not a child."

"And you really think he'll back off? Just like that?"

I thought for a moment. He was right. Then it hit me.

"Ari, Janco, I've seen you down there," I nodded towards the window, "Teaching others to fight."

They both glanced at one another, warily. "Yeah. It's part of our job to teach the newbie's."

"Would you be opposed to teaching someone who wasn't a soldier?"

They exchanged another glance, finally making a belated realization of what I wanted.

They stepped back, discussing together in low voices.

Finally, they turned back to me. It was Ari who spoke. "Meet us outside Valek's lesson tomorrow. The medic will probably discharge you today."

xXx

I sat in Valek's office, attempting to pay attention to the lesson. Lately, the poisons had become ridiculously boring, but today we had moved onto what Valek called 'Magical Poisons'.

The topic of magic had been brought up again, and I couldn't help but feel wary.

"Look here, the Hanjey has changed the colouring of the wood where it has been sprinkled—Yelena, stop fidgeting—the colour has instantly been enhanced—Yelena, stop it!—and you can tell that—"

He stopped speaking. I looked up from my notes to see him watching me, his steely blue gaze almost exasperated.

"Do you have a problem with this lesson, Yelena?" He asked politely. I could hear a tone ofrestraint in his voice.

"No—Well, yes, really. What is magic?"

"I've told you—"

"No. I want to know how it works. How it's formed. How it exists."

He considered my question for a while.

"Well, I'm not so sure, but I'd say it'sa sort of force—that is everywhere—but you have to have the ability to use it."

"So, it like... a magician has more mental capability than an average human?"

He tilted his head, looking thoughtful. "Yes. I suppose you could put it like that"

"It's only—a read something about normal humans only using a small percentage of the brain. Couldn't magicians just be more advanced humans?"

"That's exactly what they are, Yelena."

"In that sense... Wouldn't that class as a scientific explanation for 'magic'?"

He hesitated before answering. "Not everything can be explained, Yelena."

xXx

A few days prior

The dark haired advisor stalked down the corridor, scowling at any of the skulking servants. Not only had Brazell taken out his anger on him, he had blamed him for the living state of the girl.

It's not as if he could do anything to her. Not now, with so many people surrounding her.

He felt an irrational tug at my mind, but brushed it off. He needed to know how to placate Brazell, so we could get the plan back on track.

There it was again! That tugging sensation. But, wait. That wasn't natural.

Closing his eyes, he focused solely on the tug.

And found himself in a different place.

He was running through a corridor, annoyed and paranoid. The advisor recognized this place: The castle!

And suddenly, numerous magic lessons came back to him. He knew where he was. With smug satisfaction, hepulled himself out, his own body again. Experimentally, he projected a feeling of giddiness in the direction of the tug and was rewarded with a stronger pull, and the knowing feeling that somewhere in the castle, Yelena was laughing her head off; worried that she might be mad.

I shook the connection off and continued walking. 'At least Brazell will be pleased,'thought Mogkan.

* * *

**Well, a couple of things to say this time. First, if you flick back to Chapter One, Two and Three, you may notice that I mention a 'Raisa' in the Authors' Note. She's a friend who INSISTED on reading this.. I wanted to freak her out xD**

**Also, if you wanna threaten or stalk or whatever me, I now have Twitter, which will be used for the sole purpose of Fanfiction... mostly. I'll be asking stuff I'm unsure about and you may regularly remind me to write on there, also I'll be adding little tidbits and all. My username thingy is (AT)SabahHex :)**

**Also, I have this idea that I've had for a while, but I'm not gonna start on it till I've completed this and I want to write a couple chapters of it first, so I'm ahead and wont always be stressing about it. Its basically a story about what would've happened if Commander Ambrose had decided to takeover Sitia too. In this Alternate Universe, there are a small group of people who are rebelling against him- They used to be part of a clan by the name of the Zaltana's. They're better known as Vermin now. Valek captures a spying woman, who claims to be working for them, but he doesnt realise just how important she is to the Vermin. **

**I just wanna know if you'd read it or if it sounds good or if I should abandon it...**

**Thanks again to the awesomeness that is Karl! She did an epic job with this. Go give her some love ^_^ **

**~Sabah**


	10. Chapter X

**OH MY GOSH! LOOK! I'M STILL ALIVE! :D Hi**

* * *

Brazell stalked through his Manor, with Mogkan on his heels. "How close do you have to be to be able to manipulate her?" He asked. Mogkan felt a spark of amusement. The stupid man saw nothing of the long term benefits they might reap from this. Instead, he focused solely on killing the girl. Yet Mogkan couldn't help but be pleased by his 'partner's' lack of foresight. It would make his murder so much easier.

Brazell had stopped walking and turned to regard Mogkan. "Well?"

"We should not kill her straight away—Valek will know something is up. Instead, why not just... move her out of our way for a while?"

Brazell snorted. "How do you suppose we do that? Valek won't let us near her and, besides, I want her dead."

Mogkan suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "And she will be. But first—don't you want her to suffer?"

Brazell considered this for a moment, before smiling grimly. "I suppose you're about to tell me how we're going to do that?"

Mogkan smiled back at him. This would be almost too easy.

"Let us see if we make Yelena weep some tears for a home that was never _really_ hers."

-XxX-

When Valek let me out of the lesson, I found Ari and Janco already waiting for me by the main entrance. They seemed to be in a heated discussion, but when they saw me approach they smiled and beckoned me over. "Welcome to Self Defense 101. Lesson one: _How to not get your arse kicked_."

My amusement at Janco's solemn tone was riddled with the fear of Valek finding out about my training and becoming angry. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. His anger wasn't important; my survival was.

"So, what'll we be doing first?" I asked.

"Nothing," Ari replied.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Janco confirmed.

I felt my face fall as I looked from one to the other. Had they had decided not to teach me then? So, why had Janco said…

"We'll teach you the basics next time. Today is all about observation. Let's go watch the underlings get their arses kicked."

They each took one of my arms and guided me down the hall. I pulled away. "I _can_ walk, you know."

They removed themselves simultaneously and continued to walk on, but I found myself regretting the choice to deny their guidance.

They walked fast, winding their ways through the corridors and I trained my eyes on them, determined not to fall behind.

Soon, the crowds thinned and we arrived at a flight of stairs.

I glanced down. The dimly lit stairs lead to darkness and I glanced warily at Ari and Janco. Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to trust them. After all, I hadn't yet been here for too long.

"Actually," I started. "Maybe I'd best not. After all, Valek might—"

My voice was wasted. They'd already started down the stairs. Hesitantly, I followed them, my steps echoing on the stone floor.

"Watch your step, Yelena. The stairs down here are hardly used, and for good reason. They're all different levels and heights."

I let out a small yelp as I took my next step. Both Ari and Janco turned to me. "Sorry," I said ruefully. "Thought I missed a step."

Janco snickered and Ari cast him a scornful look. "Yeah, because you didn't tumble down them, first time we came here."

Janco glowered at him. "Maybe if _you_ had gone down first, I wouldn't have."

Their bickering faded away as they continued down. I followed them, taking each step slowly so that I wouldn't follow Janco's example and 'tumble down'.

Honestly, I couldn't imagine why I had ever thought of them as capable of harming me when I listened to them now. Their lighthearted laughs carried to me and I couldn't imagine either of them turning on me in that moment.

Then again, wasn't trust what got me into this situation?

"Yelena! Hurry up!" hollered Ari from somewhere far below.

"Patience is a virtue!" I called, but quickened my steps nevertheless.

Reaching a platform, I realized why I couldn't see any light from the top of the stairs. The steps suddenly twisted and spiraled downward, although a yellow glow could be seen further down. With the light guiding me, I ran quickly down them, counting seven flights as I went.

I reached the bottom, winded, and doubled over, gasping for breath. I could only imagine how I looked; red-faced and panting.

I glanced up when I heard laughter.

"If you get _this_ tired from the stairs, I think you're gonna have to start running with us in the mornings, Yelena. But, for now, welcome to our training room. No one else knows about it so far, we sort of _stumbled_ onto it," Ari snickered, giving Janco a pointed look.

Janco ignored him, instead turning to the far left wall. "Every one of those store cupboards is stored with weapons. We snuck them down so that we wouldn't have to worry about someone catching us with knives and bows and stuff every time we snuck down here."

I followed his gaze, and snorted, "Two cupboards. It's not _that_ much, Janco. You seem to have a thing for theatrics."

Janco sniffed, muttering something about how two cupboards of deadly weapons was plenty to kill someone with.

I scanned the rest of the room. The room was relatively large, almost as big as my old dormitory. I pictured May, Carra and the other ten children running through the rooms. Their shrieks of laughter would make the room seem so much happier, and I could almost imagine their joyous smiles.

Shaking away the memory internally, I watched Ari and Janco jabber away cheerfully, and I found a smile tugging at my lips as I saw Janco pretend to jab Ari with a dagger.

"Yelena, you gonna come and join us or what?"

Maybe I didn't have to drown in my memories of the past. Maybe I didn't have to be _alone_ in this land. Now, if only that was as easily done as said.

"Coming," I called, before jogging up to them.

-xXx-

Janco lounged on one of the cupboards, his legs dangling over as he twirled a knife between is fingers. "I thought I'd have learned something by now," I said, loudly. He grinned down at me, whilst simultaneously ignoring me. I huffed in annoyance and turned to Ari, who had taken up a similar pose on the other one.

"What've you noticed about the room, Yelena?" He asked.

I glanced around and turned to him. "Small windows, basement, large enough for a small party of people, spacious," I listed.

He nodded. "Alright; the basics. But, why are you with us? Isn't it your intention to learn how to survive?"

I nodded.

"In that case, those aren't the things you should've noticed. How about any escape routes, if we really did turn out to be psychotic murderers?"

My eyes snapped to his, and he smiled wryly. "Don't think we didn't notice your hesitation. But, please, tell us, how did you think you would've escaped?"

I mirrored his smile. "I wouldn't have gone down without a fight. Of that, you can be sure."

He nodded. "Wouldn't have saved you, but good to know."

"You know—for future reference. Thanks for the warning," Janco joined in, still grinning. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him, knowing it would only encourage him.

"We'll let you in on a secret. There's more than one way out of this room. It's not only an escape route; it's also brilliant for spying." Ari jumped down from his position on the cupboard and opened it. Three compartments were visible; a small one at the bottom and a small one at the top. The uppermost was filled with small weapons, like darts and daggers, whilst bows and swords were stacked in the middle one. The last remained unfilled.

Janco knelt down, pushed at the backing of the wood in the last compartment. I watched curiously as his hand ran along the bottom of the box, until he found a crevice and curled his fingers into it. Tugging it, the wood gave way and he pulled it down to rest on ground. Standing back, he admired his handiwork.

Then he motioned for me to step forth.

Hesitantly, I knelt in the same place he had and peered into the hole he had made.

It seemed like a skinny little tunnel had been dug out behind the cupboard and a sphere of light was just visible at the end.

"Go on, then," encouraged Ari.

Dropping down to all fours, I scurried forward into the hole. I had my doubts about how the two men behind me could fit in here.

Instantly, the smell of dust clogged up my lungs and I coughed. Taking a moment to adjust to the feel of the dirt in my mouth, I peered around. Not much could be seen, but the humidity warned me that the place I was in was tight. Ari's voice behind me warned me that they would be following me soon—though I didn't know how—so I continued forward, my hands rubbing against the dirty floor. The musty smell alerted me that I was crawling on earth and I hurried myself, wondering what would happen if the tunnel collapsed. My knees scraped along the floor and I winced as a stone dug into one.

Soon enough, the sphere of light grew but the urge to hurry went unfulfilled. My arms ached with the effort of carrying me and I coughed again, as a cloud of dust crumbled from the ceiling. The tunnel opened out, and I stopped in my tracks, realizing I was in a chamber. Glancing around in surprise, I recognized earth surrounding me. I wondered where the light was coming from, and glanced up to see greenery that allowed small spurts of sunlight into the hole. Faint voices accompanied the light and I strained to listen, but couldn't make out anything.

Standing, my hands reached for the greenery, only to have my fingers pricked. Yelping, I pulled back to see a small spot of red forming on my finger.

"Ahh, see, we could've warned you not to do that." I turned to see Janco brushing the dirt from his clothes, with Ari doing the same.

"What is this?" I asked.

"We guess that someone once tried to escape the King, by digging a tunnel out here. Or someone was getting in."

The grim expressions on their faces warned me that they weren't kidding.

"This is where you'll be watching the others from. We'll comment on them, so you can recognize what they're doing wrong and when."

I nodded, but cleared my throat. "You realise we're the only ones here, right?"

"Actually, can you see a ledge on the far wall?" I walked towards the wall in question, and noticed a narrow ledge protruding near the top. It was approximately the height of my shoulders and it looked sturdy.

"Climb up and you can see the soldiers through the bushes. We think this how the 'individual' escaped." Janco stated. I wondered who this individual was, exactly.

Uneasily, I stood on my tiptoes, judging how much strength I would need to get up. I steadied my hands on the ledge and pushed myself off the ground, managing almost straighten both my arms. Instead of trying to hoist myself up, though, I allowed myself to fall back to the ground. Now that I knew how hard it was to get up, I tried again, this time managing to get my knees onto the ledge. I pulled myself over and waited a while to catch my breath. When I turned back, Ari and Janco were gaping at me.

"How the hell did you get up there without help? It reaches your shoulder!"

I shrugged. "I used to be an acrobat. We did this kind of thing a lot. Are you guys coming?"

They hastily followed after me and I watched, amused, as Janco gave Ari a boost up. Ari then reached down and pulled Janco up. They did it quickly, and I might have been impressed, but Janco hit his head against Ari's protruding knee as he came up.

"Smooth," I snickered. Janco cast me a dirty look, but Ari just grinned.

"It's not the worst he's done, Yelena. He's a genius fighting, but I'll shit if he isn't the clumsiest guy I know." He chuckled.

I laughed as Janco glowered at us both. "Are we gonna do this or are you gonna stand and yap away like a couple of old hens?" he grumbled.

I stood from my position and realized I needed to crouch slightly so that my head wasn't touching the top of the greenery - which I now realized were bushes. Janco and Ari knelt on either side of me and pushed the greenery out of the way so that I could see into the training yard.

I gasped at how close we were to the soldiers. No less than five feet away, two of them sparred. I watched as a bald man grunted with the effort of holding back his opponent. He took unwilling steps back as a younger man threw forceful blows at him with his sword.

"The bald man is Nix. I don't know his opponent, but he's not doing a good job." Ari informed me.

"What?" I squawked. "But Nix is being driven back. Look, he's sweating! He's getting tired."

"No. The younger man isn't protecting himself fully. Nix is just biding his time; looking for the best opening."

As the words left Janco's mouth, Nix raised his sword and dodged an attack, instead slipping his arm past the clunky shield that was held up by the soldier. His sword drove with un-reckoned force towards the soldier's arms, who hesitated for a second before lifting his arm so that the blade was deflected. I winced at the thought of the bruise that would be appearing there.

Nix stumbled back when his arm was deflected, but regained his balance. The soldier laughed, momentarily distracted and Nix sprung forward, hooking his foot behind his opponent's knee and pulling.

With a cry, the soldier fell to the ground and Nix's sword was poised against his throat.

"I concede," I heard. Nix held the sword there for a few more seconds before withdrawing and stalking away. Ari grunted in disapproval besides me.

"What?" I asked.

"He showed no respect. You should shake the hand of the opponent at the end, or at least acknowledge them. Nix has always thought he's too good for the rest of us though."

I watched the soldier falter before picking himself up and dusting himself off. He vanished in the direction opposite of Nix and two more soldiers took their place. I watched their interactions carefully, as the winner helped the loser up and they chatted jovially for a few minutes before parting ways. Ari and Janco continued to comment all through.

"Watch, he'll be done in the next two minutes!"

"How can you tell?" I argued with Janco.

He opened his mouth to reply but a loud bang startled us. I yelped and fell back, the loud noise pounding in my head.

I closed my eyes and moaned, waiting for the ringing in my ears to stop. When the world righted itself, I sat back up, only to see a bemused Ari and Janco watching me.

"Yeah... We probably should have warned you about that." Janco said. "It's this awesome device that Valek brought back from America! All you do is a pull a trigger and it fires and it can kill a person! You should see it in action! Unbelievable! Valek only lets the highest of us use one." Janco's eyes were sparkling in awe as he told me about the 'device'.

"A gun," I stated.

His eyes widened comically. "A gun. I know you're from America and all, but don't only the higher-ups have them? I mean… You lived in an orphanage..." He trailed off at the end, looking awkward and my lips twitched.

"No, anyone can get a license, really. Plus they were always on TV. There was no way I couldn't know what one was."

"They were on TV? Is that one of those box thingies that Valek wants brought over? Where you can see pictures inside?"

My amusement increased. "Yes, yes it is. But mainly it's just films, or dramas or documentaries, not pictures."

The look of puzzlement remained on their faces and I contemplated explaining it to them, but thought against it.

"Forget it; let's carry on with the lesson."

I turned my attention to the direction of the gunshot, only to see Valek himself standing stoic and poised, with a gun in hand, aimed towards bottles that sat on the farthest wall. There was a look of pure concentration on his face as he pulled the trigger. The first bottle shattered and he relaxed marginally. Ari and Janco resumed their commentary on the soldiers, but I continued to watch Valek. Shot after shot, his body seemed to become more comfortable, until he was almost smiling. He seemed much less like the scary assassin now, when he was doing his job.

_Brilliant, _I thought wryly. _He's not scary to me when he's at his most deadly. _

His features softened and I noticed other people's attention being drawn to him. He was on the last bottle, and it was farthest away. I held my breath as he prepared to shoot, and trained my eyes on the bottle. I was the only one not to jump when the glass shattered.

Watching Valek, I made up my mind. The decision rolled around my mind as I tested out the pros and cons and I felt the beginnings of excitement tinged me.

"Why are you grinning so widely?"

I turned to Janco to see a smile on his own face, and suddenly, the excitement faded. The smile morphed into a frown and he reached out to me.

"Yelena, are you okay? You look pale."

His hand fastened on my arm and my earlier nostalgia hit me like a ton of bricks. Yelping, I pulled away.

"Yelena, what— "

"Don't," I gasped. "I don't—this isn't... Isn't where I belong." I backed away from the two men, my steps shaky. I felt the nostalgia threaten to suffocate me and took a nervous breath. "I want to go home. Take me home."

My eyes stung and I blinked rapidly, as tears threatened to spill over my lids.

"Yelena, you're in Ixia. How do you suppose you'll get home?" Janco's normally jovial voice was quiet, and I sobbed.

"I don't care! Get me home!" My voice rose and they both exchanged a panicked look.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I stepped back again. They both edged forward and I took another step.

"Yelena," Ari started in a warning tone. "The ledge."

I edged back and felt myself slip.

I screamed as my body fell backwards and I felt all the air leave my body.

"Yelena!" There were three different voices that shouted my name.

* * *

**Before I forget; I don't own the characters, they're all Maria's, and I don't think she wants to share XD **

**Also, I'm so sorry for not updating much.. But, seriously, is telling me I have loads of readers, yet I get only 1 or 2 reviews.. Thanks to those who DO review, but you can't blame me for my lack of motivation.. However,_ the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update in the future! _**

**Also... I gave an author interview lately, with Robyn Leatherman! CHECK OUT HER SITE AND THE INTERVIEW :D **

**Twitter. I use it now. For, like, Fanfiction related stuff and all. _SabahK Come stalk me. **

**KARL. She's a fudging genius, and she had her work cut out for her this chappie. **

**~Sabah **

**P.S. review.**


End file.
